The Petals Fall
by Allicat6
Summary: After an accident at school, Uo and Hana witness Yuki transform into a rat, as a result Akito bans Tohru from the family do to it have had been her fault. Hatsuharu x Yuki x Manabe threesome, Kyo x Momiji yaoi, better summary inside story
1. Chapter 1 : The First Seed

The Petals Fall

Author Notes : ok like I said I'll be moving to a new section, but at the same time I'll be working on a story over here too. I own nothing as always.

Rating : M, as always.

Pairings : Hatsuharu x Yuki x Kakeru Manabe, Kyo x Momiji(both of these pairings will be the main pairings)

Summary : After an accident at school, Uo and Hana witness Yuki transform into a rat, as a result Akito bans Tohru from the family do to it have had been her fault. Now without Tohru, Kyo and Yuki are both falling apart, but what if someone else from school saw Yuki transform and was able to help him up, not to mention Haru's love for Yuki becoming more evident. But what about Kyo, what if Momiji of all people needed his help...

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter One : The First Seed

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It had been a complete accident, Yuki had been trying to move along the halls as usual, of course with his usual grace he had many fan girls following him down the school halls. Tohru came up to Yuki, her gentle and warming smile, Yuki would have actually noticed much more and cherished the last moment he would see it, but he didn't know this would be the last time he'd see it. Of course the fan girls were quickly scared away as Uo and Hana glared at them, or just scared them period. Yuki was about to speak to Tohru, after all it was a well-known fact that Yuki and Tohru were in fact now dating and a couple. Well at least to the school it was seen that way, they weren't actually, but it was assumed. Manabe was walking down the halls to talk to Yuki about something for Student Council, when the moment that would change it all happened.

Momiji, Kyo, and Haru were all coming up to the large group as suddenly do to Tohru's clumsiness she dropped her books, she and Yuki both kneeled down at the same time to pick them up and suddenly she fell into Yuki, her chest, body, all of her lay now splayed upon a rat and Yuki's school uniform. Yuki lay there a stunned little white rat, Kyo, Momiji, and even Haru were in shock. But not because they'd never seen it before, it was because of the shocked looks on Uo's and Hana's faces, not to mention Manabe who had suddenly hidden in a corner after having witnessed what had just taken place here, and not wanting to get involved at all. Tohru picked her things up and she stood up as Yuki poofed back to normal, his large purple eyes looked up to Hana and Uo. The first reaction he had was to grab his clothing and run to the bathroom which was only a few feet away. But lucky for him, Haru helped him up and blocked him, making sure none of the girls had seen any of his naughty parts. Yuki quickly dressed, and an uncomfortable looming silence filled the hallway.

The First seed had been planted in a long tangled tail of sorrow and bitterness long before this petal fell. Of course Akito found out, and he wiped the memories of all three of the girls, he didn't know Manabe had seen, nobody knew he'd seen. Akito was the seed, and he had let this petal fall at last, after all it had grown too long and heavy, the entire family had found love, and now it had all suddenly been ripped away. Of course it was only because of the original deal made, as long as Tohru kept the secret she had been allowed to live with the Sohma family, but because of that one moment, because it had been let lose like that, she now knew nothing. Nothing of those she had cared for, loved, and made their lives happy for once. It was upon this day, she had been moved into Hana's house, her and Hana's memories made to believe they'd been living together for years. It was so empty in Shigure's once nice home. Of course Yuki had shut himself up in his room, blaming himself. Kyo was laying on his back, on the roof, just staring up at the stars, both for once had something in common, they had nothing now. Of course the next day was Sunday, so Momiji and Haru had agreed to move into Shigure's home, surprisingly Akito had allowed this, though no one really would know why.

After they had been moved in, Yuki didn't really know what to do with himself. He seemed to twitch almost badly, it was only three days after the event, and he'd already completed all the homework he'd missed by not going to school, Kyo was more irratable then usual, but silent, which creeped the ever living daylights out of everyone. Momiji was acting just as happy as ever, trying to keep the household together, Haru was silently and unknowingly helping Yuki, he was giving Yuki's chores to do, and helping him do them, this was able to for a short time focus Yuki's attention on something besides his own looming depression. Shigure was glad for Momiji being there, for even he was silent, but of course being the author he was, he was able to actually put his sorrow into words. The only thing he wondered...was why had this all happened? Had Tohru's first introduction into the home only been a petal falling? He had thought she was the first seed to actual happiness, but was that actually untrue? Had the first seed of the true tail finally been planted?...

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Author : ok, people, I know it's angsty and sad, most of it will be. Please bare with me.


	2. Chapter 2 : The First Rain

Author Notes : well I'm gonna be working pretty fast on this story, but who knows just how busy I'll get? As for a few questions already being asked in reviews : will she get the memories back? I really can't say, it may or may not happen, something's telling me this story is going to be a looooooooooong one. But alas, my disclaimer is up, I own nothing. However you people should know by now that in my stories Akito is male.

Rating : M

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Chapter Two : The First Rain

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Everyone knows that in order for a seed to grow, it must receive the life giving rain. But alas, for Akito, it had seemed that he had never received that first rain, never grown, been stunted, and simply could not grow do to his own darkness. All of the Sohma family knew this. But as news of Tohru's banishment from her memories and the family spread throughout the family, everyone had a different reaction, some like Hatori went back to their normal lives as if nothing had ever happened. Others like Ritsu, Kisa, and even Kagura were in tears over the loss of her, afterall they had all been good friends with her. Akito didn't even seem to change at all, infact hos health conditions were becoming drastically worse, for reasons unknown to most other then Hatori who had to be at his side almost 24/7. Kureno was next to Akito as always, he was after all the pet of the head of the family. Of course there were others such as Hiro, or Rin who acted like they really didn't care, and Rin probably didn't. However, the biggest changes were in both Yuki and Kyo.

Shigure's house was eerily quiet, even Momiji had finally stopped chattering on like he used to, they were all seemingly dead to the world. Of course they had all done what they could now to move everything, do all homework, and even somehow make something edible for dinner(courtesy of Kyo), because they knew to still not let Yuki near the kitchen. After dinner they all went silently to their beds, Haru and Momiji were both in Tohru's room, they had taken her bed, of course Haru had put black sheets instead of pink sheets on it, as soon as he and Momiji hit those sheets, they fell asleep. But it was not the same with Kyo, Yuki, or Shigure.

Shigure ended up staying up the whole night typing out a pretty sad novel, not like his usual romance novels. Yuki lay awake staring up at the ceiling, it all seemed so empty, he felt his entire world breaking down., and he felt his tears come streaming down his cheeks and he let out a cry of emotional pain as he placed his hand over his face and he turned on his side, for the first time in three days, he sobbed, and sobbed. This was all his fault in his mind, and he ended up sobbing the entire night until he fell into a troubled sleep at 1:00 am. Kyo wasn't angry, he wasn't sad, he didn't know why he felt this way, he felt numb, like everything had been ripped away but like he was lost, he had nothing, not even the feeling of sadness. And so Kyo lay awake there, until the morning when he got up and got ready for school.

As soon as they all reached the school, Yuki saw Tohru, she was standing there with Uo and Hana, looking cheerful and blissful as ever, she looked over to Yuki and she smiled and waved.

"Hello Prince Sohma-kun! Have a good day!" spoke her overly formal yet still sweet voice.

Yuki felt the words hit him, she didn't really know him, she was just being formal, and Yuki put on his princely smile for her and waved, as he then began walking down the halls before he suddenly bumped into Manabe. Manabe fell and looked up at him with an almost odd look of sadness. Manabe was never sad, he was always boisterous and annoying to Yuki, infact he hadn't even spoken to Yuki since the day Tohru had left their lives. This made Yuki very worried, was Manabe sick? But then again Yuki wondered, when had he even ever come to care about Manabe's feelings at all? Maybe it was the facts that Manabe didn't treat him like a prince, then again neither did any of the student council, maybe it was the insulting tone that Kakeru Manabe used with him that made it so odd for him to be so formal and polite towards Yuki.

"Manabe-kun, may I speak with you?" spoke Yuki's ever polite voice.

Manabe looked at him with this look of annoyance.

"How many times have I told you Yun-Yun? Call me Manabe, no kun or san, or anything else. But yeah sure, but can we do it somewhere private, there's something I'd like to ask you about." spoke Manabe's ever cheerful voice.

Yuki and Manabe walked into the Janitor's closet, by now Yuki was severely confused. Why would Manabe be wanting to talk to him in private about anything? Usually he openly insulted Yuki in a teasing way, or maybe it was just that he was like Yuki's brother that irked Yuki the most.

"I saw something the other day...it was four days ago. Ever since then you've seemed down, and the Honda girl has not been hanging around you at all? But what happened to her I'm not worried about, Yun-Yun...how long have you been able to turn into a rat?" spoke Manabe's usually fun and loving voice in a very serious tone.

Yuki stood in shock, Manabe knew!? But how!? It showed on Yuki's face too, he looked like he was in shock, he also looked horrified, oh no, would Akito have to erase Manabe's memories too? Would Yuki lose his best friend at that school to all this? He didn't know if he could take it.

"Manabe, you must never speak of this again. You hear me? Please...please don't leave me too..." spoke Yuki's almost broken voice.

"Why would I leave you over something like this Yun-Yun? What's so bad about it? All you did was poof into a rat. Who would I tell anyway?" spoke Manabe's kind yet confused voice.

"Manabe, this is a family secret, everyone in school knows you as the biggest blabbermouth of all time. Please listen to me, all of the Sohma's or at least 14 of us are cursed with the Chinese Zodiac. When girls hug us, or we get stressed or sick, we poof into our animals. I am the rat, the other three at this school, Momiji, Haru, and Kyo, are the Rabbit, Cow, and Cat. Yes I know the cat is not truly part of the Zodiac, and neither is the head of the family Akito. Akito's curse is not of the animals, he is eternally sick, in the head and body. Anyone who finds out about our curse usually has their memories erased by Hatori, the Dragon or Seahorse of the family. Under Akito's orders. Tohru was the exception, but once she let the secret get to her friends who saw me change the other day, her memories are now erased of ever really knowing me, or any of the Sohmas. If you speak of this ever again Akito may erase your memories of me too." spoke Yuki's hushed and very freaked out voice.

Manabe pretty much had gotten the gist of it, he asked a few more questions about Tohru, about her connection to the family, about why the family was cursed. Yuki answered them as best as possible, after all was said and done, Manabe was looking up at Yuki in wonderment.

"I won't say anything Yun-Yun, but are you gonna inform your family of me knowing like you did with Honda-san?" asked Manabe's quiet voice.

Yuki palmed his for head, he didn't know what to do, he'd basically spilled the secret again, and he knew if Akito was to find out, he'd be furious.

"I don't wanna take the chance of losing you too So as long as you never speak of it, not even in front of my other family members, everything should go ok. So no I'm not going to tell Akito o anyone else you know, ok?" spoke Yuki's calm and soothing voice.

Manabe smiled at him and then they left the Janitor's closet, Yuki felt a bit more nervous now, when suddenly he felt someone press up behind him, he looked up and behind him to see Haru, he smiled a bit in a polite yet obviously annoyed manner.

"What's going on Haru? And why are you so close to me?" asked Yuki's annoyed tone of voice.

"Yuki...I'm gonna miss her too, you know? But I wanna ask you something about her." spoke Haru's calm and collected voice.

"What would that be Haru?" asked Yuki in a less annoyed tone of voice.

"Did you love her, like in love with her?" asked Haru's kind voice.

Yuki tensed a bit, of course he had loved her, in a sexual way, no. He knew his sexual orientation, he was pretty sure he liked Manabe and Haru both too in that kind of voice, but hell was going to freeze over before he sacrificed his reputation for anything, he supposed this made him seem heartless and cold.

"I suppose not in love with her Haru. But I did love her." spoke Yuki's calm and collected voice.

"You know Yuki, it would do your mental health, physical health, and health in general a lot of good if you actually gave into what you wanted. I'm a caretaker like Tohru too you know, though I may do it in different ways, you can deny it all you like Yuki. But I am in love with you, whether you really like me back or not, I always will. But I gotta wonder, who do you like if you didn't like Tohru? After all you're a teenager, teens like other teens, hormones and all. I know you probably don't like me, but then again, who knows. I hope you actually find someone, but I hope you know, I'm not gonna try to take her place, but I do wanna help take care of you. I know you probably don't want anyone close to you right now Yuki. But I'm always gonna be there for you, like I always have been." spoke Haru's kind and calm voice.

Yuki turned to him and smiled gently at him as he leaned into Haru's ear and he hugged Haru close.

"I knew Haru, I will always know, just wait for me, I'm confused, but thanks, when we get home, would you mind at least letting me be with you there, you're my friend Haru, and right now I need to sort out my thoughts, just let me hold onto you incase I fall too hard from all of this." spoke Yuki's kind voice into Haru's ear.

Haru held Yuki for a while as Yuki broke down and cried for a bit, Haru did after all happen to be the person Yuki always ran to if he needed emotional support and with all that was going on. Yuki did need this. The bell rang and Yuki cleaned himself up, putting up the prince as he walked into his first real day of school without Tohru at his side.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Author Notes : The next chapter will focus on Kyo's point of view, this story will focus on both couples(one is actually a threesome), then the fourth chapter will go back to Yuki and the two he'll wind up with. Yes people I know, there are going to be a few parts that last forever, this story may wind up over 20 chapters long for all I know.

Yuki : sheesh...how much more angst can there be at this point?

Author : well you Yuki are the angst king, and Haru can bring the angst too, I'm working with Kakeru Manabe for the first time, so I'm not sure how this will turn out.

Manabe : you don't even read the manga.

Author : No I don't, but my best friend Jordan tells me enough about it so I know a lot about you.

Manabe : wait...so you don't read the manga, why not?

Author : I hate Rin with a passion, that's why.

Manabe : ah, ok.

Author : Reviews please!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 : The First Ray

Author Notes : Hello everyone it's me. Once again I own nothing, this chapter will focus on Momiji and Kyo mostly, and they will wind up at the same time the last chapter ended. Also, to answer another question, will Manabe and Hatsuharu hate each other over Yuki? Yes possibly they might, probably just at first, trust me I will have a few plot twists to make this work.

Rating : M

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Chapter Three : The First Ray

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Everyone knows the first rain must be accompanied by the first ray of sunlight in order for the seed to grow. After all of the family news had been spread, Kyo had pretty much been forced to make dinner. It was that night that he lay there numb. The next day as he passed Tohru, she didn't even look at him.

'Would she have even noticed me had she never been introduced to the family?' though Kyo depressingly to himself.

But she did wave and say hello to Yuki, Kyo felt the jealousy hit, so...he was invisible now? But Yuki was still noticeable by her!? He felt betrayed by this, and extremely angry, even if she didn't remember him, why did it seem like she couldn't even see him? He did have bright red hair, was he that invisible? To those who noticed, the kitty was very angry and stomping down the hall very angrily. Until he ran straight into Momiji, the younger boy hit the ground, but Momiji was too quiet as he stood up and kept walking. Even Kyo turned to him and was confused, he followed the bunny, only because he felt sorry for having bluntly ran into him. Kyo suddenly stopped as Momiji turned to him and looked up at him, they were alone.

"Listen Momiji, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to run into you like that. And seriously, you being this quiet is freaky...what's wrong? I mean you even the darkest of times have always been a light." spoke Kyo rather concernedly.

Beyond what most people knew, Kyo didn't hate Momiji, he was annoyed by him yes, but hate him, no. Momiji and him were actually similar in a lot of ways. Kyo really didn't know that, but he really hated seeing the younger one being so quiet, it's almost like Momiji had lost all that was good in his life.

"Kyo, it's ok, I know you didn't mean to. I just...I told her about my mama. And yet she forgot me too, am I not worthy of remembering? I really don't feel like I can even muster up the courage to act happy in this time Kyo...I tried already...I just...I just..." Momiji couldn't even finish because he started crying.

Kyo didn't know what possessed him to do it but he grabbed Momiji and hugged him, he too felt like crying, he too knew he couldn't even muster up the strength to smile.

"She knew about my mother too Momiji...frankly, you and I are one and the same there. But listen to me Momiji, everything'll be alright, it has to get better once you hit rock bottom. You are worth remembering, and yeah I usually hit you when you're loud, I'm not very good with emotions Momiji...but I want you to smile, because right now all of us really need it from you. And guess what, I won't forget you." spoke Kyo's for once kind voice.

Momiji looked up at Kyo in shock, he was being so gentle, but he smiled for Kyo, and he let it shine, he let his smile finally come out, even if it was as fake as Yuki's was usually.

"Kyo, you're being awfully nice...are you sure you're not Yuki in disguise or something?" asked Momiji jokingly.

And that's when Kyo hit him, playfully that is, he didn't hit him hard, because he was angry about that remark, but right now he just couldn't hit Momiji.

"I'm not that damn rat, don't ever compare me to him. Seriously! Here I am trying to be nice to you and you call me the damned rat!" exploded Kyo at Momiji.

Momiji began giggling hysterically, infact he couldn't stop giggling, but now Kyo was utterly confused(no pun for Haru intended).

"Kyo, I was joking. You take everything too seriously, Mr. Over reactive Kitty. It's ok, I know what you meant...and I'm glad you're trying to be nicer." spoke Momiji's high pitched voice.

Kyo sighed and just palmed his forehead, suddenly he heard something and he saw Yuki and Manabe come out of the Janitor's Closet.

'What the? Why would they be in there? Oh hell, I don't care what that damn rat does with his time so I aint gonna think about it.' though Kyo to himself.

The facts of it were, Kyo didn't know what had just taken it's true place in there. He didn't care what Yuki a.k.a. the damned rat did. He looked back at Momiji who was looking out the window.

"Hey Kyo, Tohru used to always say if we needed to find you to check the highest point, so I'm guessing you like to eat lunch on the roof of the school. Would it be ok if I met you up there today? Haru's kinda boring during lunch since all he does is drool over Yuki." spoke Momiji's high pitched voice once again.

Kyo sighed inwardly, Tohru had been the one to figure that out, the roof would seem too empty without her, so he nodded at Momiji who smiled back at him. For some reason that smile, for once didn't make Kyo want to hit Momiji, for once he wanted to hug him again, but he knew that was stupid and he couldn't, or so he thought. He and Momiji walked over to the lockers, seeing some Yuki fangirls cooing over Yuki, then he saw Tohru coming up to him, his heart stopped, why would she be coming up to him?

"Um excuse me sir, but how is your hair that color? What kind of dye do you use for it? I kinda like it and was thinking maybe I should dye my hair that color." spoke Tohru's kind but empty voice.

"My name's Kyo thank you very much, and my hair is naturally this color, I don't know what kind of dye to buy for it, so I'd say to you to just keep your hair the way it is, don't change yourself for any reason Ms. Honda." spoke Kyo's overly polite and strained voice.

"Kyo...how did you know my name?" asked Tohru in an almost frightened voice.

Kyo felt very awkward now, he couldn't tell her why he knew her name obviously, he was trapped, luckily Momiji came to his rescue.

"He knows your name from the class roster, he saw your picture next to it! Don't worry, he's not lying about his hair, I don't know where to get dye like that either! By the way my name's Momiji!" spoke Momiji's overly sweet and high pitched, very loud voice.

Tohru smiled at them both and nodded and then walked off. Kyo sighed and he wished at that moment he could kiss Momiji for saving him from that...

'Wait kiss!? Since when!? Ah fuck, what do I care at this point, must just be my feelings for Tohru getting all mushed up into this.' thought Kyo to himself.

Suddenly the bell rang, Momiji went off to his class while Kyo went into his first class of the day, without Tohru...but maybe Momiji would help him out a bit...he could only hope.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Author : Momiji is a closet angsty person.

Momiji : I am! That's kinda weird...

Kyo : You're both weird...wait, I wanna kiss Momiji!?

Author : nah really...anyway, I need reviews people!


	4. Chapter 4 : The First Root

Author Notes : whelp, it's back to Yuki for this chapter, I hope I'm doing ok with everything. I own nothing, and you should all know that Fruits Basket really does not belong to me.

Rating : M

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Chapter Four : The First Root

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

After the first rays and rains have been set into place the first root will always break through the soil from the seed. Little did Yuki and Kyo know what that day would lead to. It was after their first few classes, nothing had really changed for Yuki, he'd put on his mask and answered accordingly as he was supposed to as Student Council President, and the smartest kid in school. However when lunch finally came, he breathed again, no longer under neath such pressures, he felt so much better then he had in that classroom. He smiled at some of the Yuki fangirls as he passed them, and he then waved to Manabe, who smiled at him. Haru came over to Yuki, after Momiji had left him alone during that lunch. So Yuki was eating lunch, Manabe at one side, and Haru on the other side.

The air could not have been more tense as Haru and Manabe glared at each other, both trying to get Yuki's attention. Now poor Yuki felt even more suffocated then he had in the classroom, Manabe was fighting for his attention on the Student Council Project, and Haru was just trying to say a few things about it, but Manabe wanted Yuki's opinion, so soon a pissed off Hatsu was out shouting at a pissed off Manabe, the site of it would have made most people get a little queasy, poor Yuki was really tense, however he ran up to them and he stopped them, oh this was just great, they hated each other already. Yuki stopped them by answering Manabe and then leaning against Hatsu who did feel him up a bit, but Yuki gave him a warning glare, so Haru was soon out.

"So Yun-Yun. Is this your cousin?" asked Manabe.

Yuki nodded to him, but mouthed to him to not question it any further, Manabe nodded and looked up at Haru, Haru didn't seem to like him very much or trust him at all, but then again, Haru seemed to have know Yuki for quite a while, otherwise why would Yuki have been so comfortable so close to Haru? A pang of jealousy hit Manabe, but when he realized what he was feeling towards Yuki, he almost gagged.

'Yun-Yun is just a friend, no matter how pretty he is, or how badly his luscious pink lips make you want to...NO!!! Just a friend! He's not a girl! You like girls!...but he sure is pretty...is he really a boy? Yes he is! You've seen him naked before when getting changed for P.E...oh bad Manabe! I don't need those images! Ok so maybe I do like him...' thought Manabe to himself.

It was after the bells rang, Yuki hugged Haru, and after school soon came, the day had passed painfully slowly, but Yuki was glad there was Student Council for once. He said goodbye to Haru, as Haru walked home with Kyo and Momiji, for some reason while Yuki was looking at the three leave, he wondered just how much Haru would do for him. The guy's been with him all day...shouted and screamed at Manabe over something ridiculous for him.

'Why has he always been so keen to come onto me? I'm not that good of a person? I suppose if he just wanted looks he'd be like any of my fangirls...but Haru...you know me, so why do you claim to love me?' thought Yuki to himself.

Yuki walked into Student Council, they were obviously discussing the culture festival, Yuki could only remember that horrid day, he'd been put into a damned dress for god damned sakes. Oh how he had hated that day. Of course he was in no such luck this year either, apparently, the girls wanted Yuki in a school girl uniform this year...and no doubt it would be one just like Tohru's, and no doubt he'd be thrown into it. But no matters, they were going to try a pocky and lollipop stand that year, well Yuki supposed he'd be able to help out a bit, he was just there for display mostly. But the festival was not until that Sunday, and it was only Monday. It was after the meeting that Yuki and Manabe began to walk, Manabe's home was on the way to Shigure's home, so they could walk a certain distance with each other.

"So Yuki...that Haru guy, which zodiac is he? And why is he all over you?" asked Manabe.

Yuki could've choked at the question, here they were in public! But he supposed no one, absolutely no one was listening to them, they were alone along a stretch of sidewalk anyway.

"He's the cow. And for some reason he's always been drawn to me like a magnet, I am confident that he's the only person left in this world who really knows all of who I am. And Manabe, you know some, but not all." spoke Yuki's ever calm and cool voice.

Manabe looked at the ground, he seemed a bit depressed, Yuki wondered if he'd said something a little too out there, it was true that he really was not being the prince around Manabe, he found he couldn't.

"Do you like him that way back? And besides, I'm beginning to know more and more about you, and I wanna know as much as you'll let me...I wanna know everything about you Yuki. Even if it takes time." spoke Manabe's depressed for once tone of voice.

Yuki was stunned, was Manabe jealous of Haru!? If so, did that mean he likes Yuki too!? Oh poor Yuki didn't know what to do with himself. He had two men who he liked, who both probably liked him...in the way he liked them! Not to mention his reputation, and the facts that both of the guys hated each other already! Yuki felt dizzy, he felt asthma coming too, but he kept his composure.

"Manabe...Haru is my cousin, Hatsu his other side is bad but he does have my best intentions. Hatsuharu...is nothing like you, don't compare yourself with him. That is unless you have a crush on me too." spoke Yuki's calm voice.

Yuki was glad when Manabe laughed it off and shoo his head, Manabe went into his home, and Yuki walked all the way back home, where he saw Haru. His heart was already in his throat about them both...he didn't know what to do, he felt so lost...everything was cracking before him, the first root had gone out.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Author : Poor Yuki, next chapter we look at Kyo, then we get to go ahead and go to the cultural festival, where feelings begin to surface!!!!

Yuki : oh boy...

Author : what?

Yuki : I'm an angst prince...

Author : Yep, I like reviews people!


	5. Chapter 5: The First Sprout

Author Notes : Sorry for being so busy guys. Continuing now. Of course I own nothing.

Rating : M

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter Five : The First Sprout

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Everyone knows that after the first root comes the first sprout, a small green sprout that comes up from the soil, breaking through. Of course, with Yuki, planting the first seed had been easy, but it would take so much more to make this sprout grow. Kyo still didn't have his life in order one bit. It was during lunch, he was up on the roof, during his classes he'd been quiet for once. Deep in thought and all.

'What's wrong with me!? I'm not turning into Yuki am I!? Gods, I need to stop thinking so much. Tohru would...' that's when he stopped.

It hurt too much to think about her, he tried to pass it off, he was on the roof all alone, no one could see him cry, as he let one tear fall silently, that's when he heard something, wiping the tear away, he put up his act...wow he really was turning into Yuki.

'No way. I'm not that damn fucking rat, this is all his fault anyway! Well...it could have easily happened reversed...gods I'm thinking way too much about this fucking stuff!!' thought Kyo angrily to himself.

That's when Kyo saw Momiji come up and sit down next to him. Momiji gave him a sandwich, Kyo had obviously not thought to pack a lunch, Tohru had always done that, he guessed that old habits always did die hard with him. He ate the sandwich and he thanked Momiji with a small wave, that's when he noticed Momiji was looking up at the sky.

"Hey kid, what's wrong with ya? The sky aint that interestin'." spoke Kyo's always tough guy accented voice.

Momiji snapped out of it and he looked over to Kyo with big eyes, he smiled as always hiding the pain he'd shown not too long before.

"The sky, I saw all of the clouds, and one of them looked like a cat with a rice ball next to it. I wondered...if you miss her so much, just like Yuki. You both lost so much, I know I was never as close to her as you were...and I was wondering, how close were you and Tohru?" spoke Momiji's sweet and saturated voice.

Kyo just looked down at the ground, sometimes tragedies really didn't settle in, Kyo himself was in so much denial anyway over what had truly happened, he and Yuki were one and the same in this situation, but he refused to let himself believe that, after all Yuki and him were mortal enemies, the facts that they'd both connected with the same girl and has her torn away. There was no way in the hells that Kyo was going to allow himself to accept this.

"We were close, we will always be in some parallel universe, after all she was the first to say she liked the cat the best. The facts of it were, sometimes I think she was the only one who'd ever have given me a chance, to be myself. She was my best friend, ripped away from me like everything else, now what do I have? I'm almost eighteen and Akito's gonna lock me up. The only way he won't is if the curse of the cat is lifted. So I got nothin' left." spoke Kyo's usual tough guy voice.

Momiji smiled bitterly as he looked at the ground, he had feelings for Kyo, he'd had them for years, he'd hidden them because he knew the cat was forbidden, and even he was a coward at times.

"I like you Kyo. No matter how much you punch me, or yell at me, you're my friend. You always will be, I like you better then Yuki, or any of the others, because you...even if you hated me, or still get annoyed by me. We have more in common then the others, our mothers abandoned us, and they hated us. Of course yours was worse, but I hold the cat near my heart because even if it's forbidden Kyo, I believe you are a good man deep down and you deserve good things, despite your curse, and Tohru taught us all to respect the cat, she even taught me how to express what I thought of you. I just did it now because I know that she would want me to." spoke Momiji's usually happy voice very seriously.

Kyo looked at Momiji and he was in shock at the rabbit's confession, Momiji was one of the few of the zodiac, almost like Kagura yet sweet who even gave Kyo attention, even if it was sometimes annoying, at least Momiji was staying by his side while Tohru was now gone.

"I appreciate you Momiji, the facts that you respect me, even if you never did before Tohru came along. Which I knew you did even back then, that's something you and Kagura have in common, even though I pushed you both away in different ways, you still hold my hand in the darkest of times." spoke Kyo's rough tough guy voice.

Momiji smiled at him and placed his hand on Kyo's as he leaned into the cat, gently hugging Kyo. Kyo just held him back, if anyone had seen this coming then they'd have had to been psychic. Because this was the beginning of the end of the curse, this was the beginning of something so beautiful yet so misunderstood. This was the first time that Kyo's heart skipped a beat with anyone. However the bell soon rang and they went to their classes. This was the first sprout, of a cure, and nobody knew it yet.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Author: yeah I've been busy...

Kyo - so the midget rabbit will break the curse? How?

Momiji - I'm confused too

Author : just stick around and reviews would be nice!!!!


	6. Chapter 6 : The First Flower

The Petals Fall

Author Notes: Yes I know it's been too long...I own nothing.

Rating: M

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter Six: The First Flower

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Yuki was preparing for the cultural festival with the student council. Currently it was Saturday, and they had the stand fully set up. Yuki was not a happy guy. Hatori was right next to him, making sure nothing went wrong. Manabe was WAY too excited for Yuki's liking, he'd already gotten Yuki into last year's outfit, they were going to do that one again first before they moved onto that WAY too small schoolgirl uniform. How did the girls possibly wear such small skirts? Luckily for Yuki, the rest of the week had been uneventful up until now. Haru was there with Momiji and Kyo. They'd all been dragged along, but much to Yuki's dismay, Haru was staring at him and then blushing and looking away. Yuki sighed as Hatori walked around to look at the other booths. Haru walked up to Yuki.

"You look amazing, as much as you hate this...you really do." spoke Haru's kind voice.

"I look like a girl Haru...but luckily for me, you like it." spoke Yuki's sarcastic tone.

"Yuki, I could care less what you wear, it's nonsense, I love you for your inner self." spoke Haru's voice.

Yuki blushed, he knew it to be true, of course he didn't understand why Haru loved him, he was a horrible person who didn't deserve anything. He went out and stood in front of the crowds, people immediately ran over. As Manabe excitedly said that Yuki would be wearing three more outfits that day for the free fashion show for those who bought things and got a ticket. Yuki was more then steemed as Kyo and Momiji laughed, Momiji mainly giggling. Haru could see how Yuki was annoyed so he walked over to Manabe.

"Listen Kakeru, I don't think Yuki likes this treatment, if you know what's good for you then you'll get him back to being a male!" spoke Hatsu's venomous tongue.

"Hmmmmm...but he's attracting so many sales...I suppose I'd better. Seeing as how we don't want him getting panicked since then..." Manabe abruptly stopped, Haru had turned back into Haru and was looking at him, seeming to have realized something.

"You know, don't you? About the curse..."spoke his careful voice.

Manabe sighed and nodded his head, looking at the ground in shame.

"I saw him the day Honda-san lost her memory. He and I talked about it secretly, he doesn't want anyone else knowing that I know because he said he'd lose me too." spoke Manabe's quiet voice.

"Well then we better prevent the rat transformation by talking to him. Since then Hatori might catch on. I have an idea..." as Haru began talking with Manabe.

- 2 hours later -

Yuki was now out of last year's costume and in the school girl's uniform. He wasn't feeling so good with so many people crowding him, when suddenly a girl screamed and the crowd suddenly moved. He looked up to see his brother there in the same outfit as him, a school girl's outfit, only Ayame had charisma that Yuki didn't, and the entire crowd was going wild.

"Who are you!?" one of the girl's screamed.

"Why I'm Ayame! Yuki's older brother, a kind of cross-dressing, and I want to say that I'm in love with Hatori, the scary man over there..." as Ayame began to go on, all the girls were crowding him and Hatori, Hatori was looking at Ayame like he was some alien life form, but then Ayame jumped on him and kissed him, then Ayame leaned in closer and whispered into his ear. "Play long, we don't want my darling little brother changing because of embarrassment, and you and I both know he hates crowds." whispered Ayame.

Hatori sighed and understood that Ayame was much better fit for this so he played along with it, of course he did have feelings for the snake, but Akito could never know that. Yuki himself was for once relieved that his brother was there as Haru and Manabe grabbed him and hid him, giving him back his clothes.

"I called in a favor from Ayame, however I do have a question for you Yuki." spoke Haru's serious voice.

Yuki looked up in alarm and saw that Haru was looking at him with THOSE eyes, he instantly knew he was in trouble, at least Haru was still Haru, but Manabe had ran off to milk the Ayame thing.

"Why didn't you tell me that he knew about us? You think I can't keep a secret?" spoke Haru's hurt voice.

"Haru! That's not my intention, it never was... it's just, Manabe's my friend, when I found out he knew, my lips went dry, I was panicked. All I knew is don't let anyone find out about him, otherwise he'll go just like she did." spoke Yuki's quiet voice.

"Well Yuki, I have a question for you. Does love have to come from outside this family? Am I not good enough for you? I know you want normality more then anyone...and I guess I'm REALLY far from that. But I care about you more then anyone else out there ever could. Why can't you see that?" spoke Haru's hurt voice, it was cracking.

Before Yuki knew what he was doing, he looked up to see Haru was actually crying. He sighed to himself, cursing his luck. He knew...he knew Haru was in love with him, he just didn't want to hurt anyone, and everything seemed so fragile.

"Haru...I need to tell you something. I have feelings for you, the same ones you do, but right now everything's so fragile, I feel like I'm walking on glass shards that could pierce my feet any second. Because...I like Manabe, I have for a while. Sure he can be annoying, but like you, he treats me like a person, despite knowing about our curse, it's me Haru...not you." spoke Yuki's choking voice.

"You love me...and him? Well then I guess it's time you finally got what you wanted Yuki. I'll real him into liking us both, you can have us both if that's what it takes for me to be with you." spoke Haru's and Hatsu's voices.

Yuki sighed, well Haru was smarter then he acted at times, but Yuki knew when it came to relationships he was good. He'd been the one to make Hatori begin to realize his feelings for Ayame. After all he was Hatori's younger brother and wasn't just gonna sit around on Hatori's emotional constipation. Yuki trusted him more then he trusted himself, which came as truly no surprise. Haru was always his most trusted cousin. He nodded in agreement, only because he knew he had to get somewhere with Haru, or he'd just keep hurting him, not to mention his hormones were reading the idea and loving it, he cursed himself fr being a teenager. He leaned in and kissed Haru on those lips...when he heard a gasp and saw Manabe had come back only to see him kiss Haru. Manabe ran as Yuki stood up to stop him.

"Wait Manabe! It's not what you..." but it was too late.

"Wait here Yuki." spoke Haru's trusty voice.

And then Haru ran after Manabe, both of them leaving Yuki to stare at the ground helplessly.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Author: Wow, angst...and such a long wait for this.

Yuki: I did what?

Haru: Hugs Yuki

Manabe: Is their angst rubbing off on me?

Author: Sweat Drops. Reviews are sweeter then candy.


	7. Chapter 7 : The Bee

The Petals Fall

Author: I own nothing, and especially not the characters.

Rating: M

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter Seven: The Bee

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Everyone knows that once the flower has fully opened, along comes the bee to pollinate it. Well it was indeed that same day at the cultural festival that this bee might sting a few. Kyo had been dragged along against his will of course, however he didn't miss the chance to laugh at Yuki. He and Momiji couldn't help it. Of course he didn't care about the damn rat, that was until Ayame had come. Now Kyo was pissed off, he was not lucky, and frankly Ayame did have his ways of getting underneath the cat's skin. Damn rat, bringing his damned snake brother here to cover his ass. Ah well, Kyo guessed it couldn't be helped. However Kyo did witness a few things that day. He was avoiding Ayame when he saw Manabe run off, and of all people, Haru was chasing after him. He looked over at the damn rat and sighed, walking over to him to actually speak about this since Haru did often get lost.

"Yo, what's goin' on?"asked Kyo's per usual tough guy accent.

"I kissed Haru, Manabe witnessed it, and they both have feelings I guess from that reaction for me." spoke the rat, as he continued to stare at the ground in utter defeat(no pun intended for Haru).

"Yeesh, that must be somethin' unlucky for you. Ah well, Haru's liked you forever, if ya ask me he should get ya." spoke his once again tough voice.

"Haru went to get Manabe, because we don't want to hurt him, and Haru actually...surprisingly will "share" me as I've already heard from him." spoke Yuki's shaky voice.

"Two huh? Ah well, I guess I can see why. He thought you and Tohru were together, everyone did, so back then he had to "share" you without even being in the picture. But this time you better not hurt him, you damn rat." spoke Kyo's rough voice.

Yui looked up at Kyo and sighed as he wandered off again when Kyo suddenly felt someone jump on him. He fell over with an "oof" as he was attacked by tickles from Momiji. He growled, he was ticklish but definitely not gonna let Momiji find that out. That was until Momiji began to change his touch, he pet Kyo's neck and head, even trying the oddest touches. Kyo felt his eyes glaze over. What was wrong with him!? Momiji was just looking for places to tickle, not get him aroused in any way. Kyo pushed Momiji off and sighed as he looked at the small confused boy. He sighed and took Momiji's hand, that was until he turned around to see Tohru was standing there.

"You're....you're a cat." said Tohru's glazed over voice, as if she was under some sort of spell.

"What? No I'm not, you're hallucinating." spoke Kyo's almost panicked voice.

Suddenly she seemed to snap out of it and she walked off back over to Hana and Uo. Kyo sighed and cursed to himself as he walked over to Hatori and Ayame.

"Hatori, I think she's remembering by some type of inner self. She just said I was a cat." spoke Kyo's calm voice.

Hatori sighed and looked at Kyo with a soft sad smile. " I wish it was like that Kyo, but her mind is gone and you and I know it." spoke Hatori's calm voice.

Why didn't anyone ever listen to him!? Momiji had run off and suddenly Kyo was tackled once again by Momiji as he'd left the huge group around Ayame and Hatori.

"I saw it too Kyo, why won't he listen to you?" spoke Momiji's squeak of a voice.

Kyo sighed, well at least the midget listened, he grabbed Momiji's hand and dragged them both away into a corner, however what they didn't know what was going to happen in that corner. Kyo took out two sticks of pocky and they both began to eat them, however just as they were done, Momiji did something way unexpected, he moved closer to Kyo and hugged him. Now everyone knew that Kyo wasn't a huggy person, but Momiji was crying as he did so. Kyo couldn't let him go, they were broken, it was so obvious.

"Kyo, is it so wrong to want someone to care about you? To want someone to see you for who you are? She did...." cried the young boy.

Then Kyo did something he never thought he'd do, he grabbed Momiji and kissed him, holding the young boy close as their tongues did the dance of sin, gently dancing in a heated kiss. However as soon as they were done, Momiji looked up at Kyo and smiled, hugging him. Then suddenly Tohru tripped and she fell onto them both.

-POOF-

This was bad, there was a bunny and a cat as Tohru looked at them in shock, however her eyes suddenly glazed over and she screamed. Kyo and Momiji ran off as Hatori had witnessed them change and was now running over, however as soon as Tohru saw Hatori coming towards her, she ran off, luckily it had only been her. Hatori ran after her as Kyo and Momiji changed back in a secluded room. This was bad, he'd just put her through more torture and Kyo wasn't gonna let that happen, he grabbed Momiji's hand and smirked at him as they ran in front of Tohru. The bee had definitely stung someone.

T.B.C.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Author: Wow, more cliffhangerness and angst.

Kyo: Wait a minute!? We're gonna step up and stop Hatori!? And what's with the kiss!?

Author: You're finally expressing your feelings! And yes you are. Reviews are nice.


	8. Chapter 8 : The First Winter

The Petals Fall

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ch. 8 The First Winter

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'I'm so tired.' thought Yuki to himself.

After the bee makes the flower spread it's pollen, comes the Winter. Where the plant must cut back. Yuki himself was so much like the winter it was rather scary at times. Haru smirked to himself as he thought about Yuki, running after Manabe. This was insane, couldn't people understand them even a little? Well he guessed it couldn't be helped. He easily caught up with Manabe and grabbed the crying boy. He hugged Manabe close who fought to get away, all in vain. Manabe finally gave up and Haru moved them so he could look at Manabe.

"Listen to me, because if you don't then Yuki's just gonna freeze over again. We may both like each other. But surprisingly, Yuki's not sure what to do. Because he likes you too. Now I'm an open guy and don't mind sharing. Now here are your options: you can leave right now and never find this again. Or you can come back with me and accept this." Spoke Haru's calm voice.

Manabe looked up in shock, he then gulped, the thoughts going right through his head. He didn't really know what to do. It was all so confusing. But he took Haru's hand and he leaned up, wanting so badly to know what this guy was talking about, he kissed Haru. Now Haru had to admit, he wasn't Yuki. But he wasn't so bad, and besides, Haru was a very perverted guy, this could be kinky. He smirked into the kiss, and he lead Manabe back to Yuki. That was when he saw Kyo guarding Tohru. Ok, this was most definitely bad. What the hell was going on? Yuki walked up to him and told him what was going on. Now if Cow's were good at one thing, it was running away and being fast at it. Even at their great size. Haru ran up and grabbed Tohru's hand, they all linked and Haru ran with them, Hatori was chasing them, and Haru really didn't know what to do. However then he saw an opening, a bunch of school girls, perfect! He ran through the crowd, making sure none of them touched the girls, they easily lost Hatori.

"That was close." Panted Haru.

They were in an alleyway now as Hatori ran straight past them. Well this day was turning out fabulously....not. He sighed and looked to Yuki.

"Manabe...about before..."spoke Yuki carefully.

"It's ok Yuki. He told me everything, besides, he's kind of hot." Spoke Manabe's definitely odd tone of voice.

Yuki was in shock. How could he be so fortunate? However Kyo was definitely onto him and he questioned him, and of course Yuki explained to him what was actually going on. Afterwords, Kyo was in shock. Ok, so now they had two people who knew about them!? This was just perfect. However at last, Yuki kissed Manabe on those beautiful sensuous lips. Finally feeling complete, he leaned against Haru with a sigh. Tohru giggled and congratulated him, however they really did need to find a place to hide and fast, Hatori was smart and he would figure it out. No...no more fighting. They were going straight to the source of all this, Akito...

So they left the place and went to the Sohma- house. Going inside, he walked up to Akito, Haru's hand in one hand and Manabe's in the other. Akito was glaring and Yuki knew that this day couldn't possibly get any worse then it already was, but he could have possibly lost his life that very day. As Akito screamed, Yuki just thought of the whip, however Haru stepped forward with a brave face.

"Just because you can't find happiness! Doesn't mean you HAVE to ruin everybody elses! Get your own life and stay out of ours!" Screamed Haru at the top of his lungs.

It was then that Akito lunged at him, however Haru side stepped him and he landed on Yuki, Yuki was so much shock, he didn't see the whip coming, however Manabe did, and he was struck down to the ground, unconcious...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author: Sorry for the wait...

Manabe: Why?

Author: Because while cliffies suck, this needed to be done.

Yuki: You suck.

Author: Sweat Drops. Reviews are grand!


	9. Chapter 9: The verdict

The Petals Fall

Rating: M

This is Yaoi...

Author: I really own nothing

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Chapter Nine: The Final Verdict

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kyo had heard the whip snap, he and Momiji ran up. He jumped on Akito and he pulled him to the ground, Yuki growled at Akito, as he slowly walked up. He grabbed the whip, everyone stared in shock as Yuki threw it to the side, he then did something no one thought he'd dare to do. He spit on Akito.

"You are the one who is lower then dirt! Go to hell where you belong!" Screamed Yuki in anger.

Everyone was in absolute shock, Akito tried to move, but Kyo wouldn't let him. Yuki pulled Akito up by his collar and he threw him against the wall, his eyes were darker then Hatsu's. He stomped on Akito's foot, breaking it with a snap. Akito screamed in agony, Yuki then looked to Hatori.

"Lock him up! Instead of Kyo!" Screamed Yuki.

Everyone was in absolute shock, but Hatori walked up and grabbed Akito, dragging him off. Manabe woke up and Yuki hugged him. This had been one hell of a day, and they all deserved to go home. Tohru came with them at last. Once they reached the house, Yuki couldn't help but have an Asthma attack. Haru calmed him down, and he cradled him. Meanwhile, Kyo was outside with Momiji.

"It looks like I'll survive after all and won't have to go into that jail." Spoke Kyo's voice.

"Hey Kyo...I love you..." Spoke Momiji.

Kyo smirked at Momiji, this was the end of everything at last, it had finally turned out ok.

-Later that night- (warning for Lemon)

Yuki lay in his bed, but he couldn't get to sleep. Haru and Manabe came into the room. Haru came up behind him as he sat up and Manabe was in front of him. Haru kissed down his neck, trying to sooth him. He moaned, Manabe kissed him and Yuki knew this night was going to change. He'd wanted it for so long though...so this was actually something he was expecting in some way. Haru began removing their clothing. And soon that was done. He stroked Yuki as he kissed his ear and suckled on it. Manabe went down and began to give him a blowjob. Yuki moaned and gasped at all the sensations. Haru began stretching him as Manabe came up and kissed him right before he was supposed to cum. Haru set himself at the entrance after he prepared Yuki fully, he sat Yuki down on him slowly, his penetration going into the warmth that was Yuki. He was so tight! Manabe began preparing himself as Haru began to move in and out slowly. Yuki moaned and mewled over and over again. Once Manabe was done, he began setting himself on Yuki, Yuki moaned as he was enveloped in tight heat.

"Haru...Manabe..." Yuki managed to moan out.

Haru quickly began to pound into him, as he bucked up into Manabe, it was too much, he reached out a hand and began pumping Manabe. Not too long later, Yuki was the first to cum, into Manabe's tight heat as Haru hit his Prostate. Manabe came next, spurting all over Yuki's stomach, and Haru finally came.

- End of Lemon-

Yuki was the first to pull out, Haru was next, and they all lay there, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

This was the beginning of another cycle it seemed. The next day, they began going over with Tohru what she'd forgotten, Yuki and Manabe were limping a bit, but especially Yuki. This made Hatsu gloat a bit. Kyo just lay down with Momiji, they'd also done the dirty last night. (No I'm not gonna do that lemon) So they were just watching some T.V. and cuddling that day.

Now the first sprout would come, and the cycle would continue once again as Spring spread through their winter.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Author: I did originally plan it to be longer, but this seemed ok.

Yuki : Major Blush

Hatsuharu: How did you pull that off?

Author: grin

Manabe : Oh my...


End file.
